


[Podfic] Sorting Out Their Priorities

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessive Behavior, possessive!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Sorting Out Their Priorities" by sassy_cissaAuthor's original summary:When a foreign dignitary makes a move on Harry, Draco does whatever is necessary to stake his claim.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	[Podfic] Sorting Out Their Priorities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sorting Out Their Priorities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273251) by [sassy_cissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa). 

[MP3 download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZQ3-HekWphS0hPzSA4q2SJlYzMBK8MAI) | 0:17:45 | 16MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NDqcNtl4FdkCmuN78VoMdK5RxjC4BNXO) | 0:17:45 | 17MB


End file.
